hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spitsbergen
Spitsbergen (すぴつベルゲン しょとSupittsuberugen shoto) is a fanmade character for the webcomic and anime Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Island of Spitsbergen in the Svalbard Archipellago. Her human name is Gry Bondevik. CHARACTER BELONGS TO BUONO TOMATO! PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Appearance Though she has no specified human age, Spits appears between ten and fourteen. She is approximately five foot three, considerably tall for her age. Her face is a little round, but mostly oval, with a pointy chin. She has bright frosty blue eyes. Her hair is a light blonde and reaches her lower breasts. She has an ahoge shaped like a whale fin that floats like Norway's, representing the countries that used to whale at her place. She usually wears a Lusekofte sweater over a bunad type dress, accompanied by leather boots with laces. She is considerably fair skinned. Her army uniform is navy blue with long sleeves. The shirt is a button-down with a black tie, covered by a navy blue coat reaching her waist. She has a knee length skirt and boots. Personality and Interests Spitsy appears a rather shy and quiet girl. However, she does enjoy company and hates being lonely. While around her family, She is full of inside jokes, and plays as a tag-a-long. She utterly despises being deserted, as it has happened to her before and she felt super lonely. Despite that, she was not driven insane like Russia was, and vowed to never let herself be. She tries as much as she can to join conversations so she will never be ditched again. She does try many things, but has a few main interests. As of hobbies, she is very outdoorsy and enjoys hiking, swimming, camping and any snow activities. She loves animals, except cats, who eat the native fish species. All cats are banned from her place. *insert angry Greece or Leominster face here*Category:Buono Tomato Category:Svalbard Category:Norway Category:England Category:Dependent Territories Category:Female Characters Category:characters Category:Island Category:Europe Category:Danish colony Category:Nordics Category:Eastern Europe Category:European Characters Category:Original character Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:OC Category:Arctic RelationshipsCategory:Archipelagos Norway Spits first met Norge when Denmark introduced the two. She was very shy, but then became close to Norway. He told her about his magical creatures, and she was very amused. Of course, she thought he was joking, and he thought she actually saw them, so they both benefited. Eventually, Norway visited her place more and more. One day, Denmark left her to Norway's care. Spits broke out in tears, and was super upset. Norway then began bringing over Sweden, who scared her a lot. Sooner or later, Sweden left to, and it was just Norway. Spitsbergen avoided him at first as much as possible, not striking conversation if he was around. She soon grew a little closer. Today, the two are as close as Denmark and Spitsbergen were. Denmark When Spits was younger, she saw Denmark a few times from her coast while he was sailing and waved once or twice. She always smiled and thought of him as a nice guy. Then, after a bit, he came and colonized her. The two became good friends, receiving a sibling relationship. They enjoyed a period of time together, and she still misses that time today. Sweden She first met Sweden when he came with Norway to her place. The two had little interaction, but he gave her back to Norway when she tried to run to Denmark's house. Russia She knows Russia, but still fears him. He has a few coal mines at her place, and remains her second largest ethnic group. The two maintain a neutral relationship.